


Ticklish

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Guardians [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Fenn Rau, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A quiet night in Keldabe.





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> A Mother's Day ficlet.

**Keldabe, Mandalore. 46 BBY.**

 

Myles Rau leaned against the doorway into his home, watching with a soft smile as his wife held their young son in her lap, telling him the stories behind each constellation in Mandalore's night sky.

Myles quietly walked out and joined the two. "Boo? Boo!" Fenn babbled happily as Myles took him from his mother, allowing the boy to cuddle up against the elder Rau while he tucked Minerva in against his side.

"Hey, kiddo. Mama tellin' silly stories again?" Myles says as he tickled the boy's tummy, earning giggles in return as the fourteen-month-old tried to wrestle his hand away.

"No! No tickle monster! Bad Boo! Mama!" Fenn whines as he looked at his mother pleadingly, which caused Myles to let out a surprised yelp as he felt fingers brush against his side.

"It would seem Boo is ticklish too." Min pointed out innocently which caused Myles to raise an eyebrow at her.

"You really want to go there, Minnie?".

"Go where, dear?" Minerva asks in a very innocent tone, although her grin gave her away as she leaned closer towards him, tickling his side again which resulted in another yelp.  "Is it my fault my big, bad Mandalorian idiot is ticklish?".

Fenn was still wrestling with his hand, although he had ceased trying to tickle the baby. "Maybe," Myles says as he smirked at her. "I mean, you don't think Jango tried that numerous times when we were kids?".

"....Excellent point.".

Myles simply rolled his eyes as he started to play with Fenn a bit, much to the brat's delight while Minerva continued with her story.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- See? I can write fluff and not total angst! ^^
> 
> \- And Rau family love! Sabine will be enduring a bit of this in the future!


End file.
